


Christmas Reunion

by simonspeaks



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, Reunions, Trains, kind of Christmassy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonspeaks/pseuds/simonspeaks
Summary: Simon comes home from a trip





	Christmas Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @ravenclawbaz on tumblr for beta reading this for me!  
> I wrote this bc I missed my girlfriend.

I wait at the train station. The windows go up and up all the way to the ceiling that towers over us. I take a quick guess, they’re probably nearly 50 feet high. There's a large Christmas tree in the center of the platform, which I can’t imagine is very convenient for anyone, but it almost reaches the ceiling. A train comes through one of the tunnels, its bright red paint catches the attention of a large portion of the crowded station.

The train lets out a whistle and more heads turn at that. It’s like watching a wave crest over the ocean, or perhaps a crowd of lemmings as they turn towards a cliff. That’s actually very accurate since it’s so packed in here. Like a can of sardines it is. The train has a large number 6 on its side in large black print.  _ That’s Simon’s train.  _ A grin breaks out on my face. 

The train comes to a full stop and lets out another whistle before the doors open. Everyone in the cars tries to get out at the same time, and it’s like a clown car, popping at the seams it’s so full of people. I can see bronze curls rushing out of the large doors. I raise my hand and wave, trying to get his attention and let him know where I am. His eyes meet mine and I see him smile. 

It takes just a moment before he gets to where I am, just a few feet away from a pillar situated onto one of the large white walls. He drops his backpack to the floor and rushes into my arms, jumping a little bit so that we’re the same height, his large biceps wrapping around my neck, enveloping me in a hug. His head finds its way into the crook of my neck, and he burrows it farther in, holding me tightly against him. 

“Hello Snow.” I mumble against his ear. He squeezes me further against him for a second before letting go and looking into my eyes. 

“I missed you,” He says, his arms moving from my shoulders to my lower back. 

“I missed you too, love. How ‘bout we go home and I’ll order some Indian food?” His eyes light up at the mention of food.

“Can we watch some Doctor Who too?”

“Of course.” I stroke his hair and place a soft kiss against his forehead. “Whatever you’d like to do.”


End file.
